Childish Games
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Jane and Maura have an argument but Jane has a way to fix things. One shot.


**Title:** _Childish Games_

**Rating**: K+

**Summary:** Jane and Maura have an argument but Jane has a way to fix things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jane Rizzoli or Maura Isles; they are property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

**A/N:** This is just a quick little Christmas-y one shot for all the Rizzles fans out there. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

The winter in Boston had been a bad one. The sky had dealt out nearly twelve inches of snow in twenty four hours, the average temperature was well below what was normal, and Maura Isles was starting to get worried.

"Jane, do you think you should be traveling at this speed in such conditions?"

"You're not the cop here Maura, I am. Plus I'm goin' the speed limit," replied the one and only Jane Rizzoli while glaring hard at the road in front of her.

Maura could only look from Jane to the car ahead of them while clutching her seatbelt, "You know statistical analysis of accidents when the driver wasn't adjusting for the weather conditions were much high-"

"Maura…" Jane quickly looked at Maura then back at the road, "You know talking to me will increase my chance of getting in an accident?"

Maura quickly went silent.

"Really Maura? Just like that I got you to shut up? If I would have known that I would have done that a long time ago," snapped Jane.

After a few minutes of silence, realizing Maura was not going to talk; Jane decided to let them ride in peace. She didn't dare take her eyes off the road and break the silence she had now, she had a long week at work and she could use a break from Maura's 'Googlefied' way of talking and even though she was her girlfriend even she needed a break now and then.

When she pulled into Maura's driveway Maura quickly said a goodbye and got out of the car and didn't invite her in Jane knew she must have hit a nerve earlier. After a few minutes Jane came up with a plan, turned her car off and went and knocked on Maura's door.

Maura peeked through the window to find Jane standing outside. As mad as she was she couldn't leave Jane standing, literally, out in the cold. So Maura opened the door to let Jane in, "Come in, I couldn't let you stand out there in the cold."

"Thanks," said Jane as she stepped in and took off her jacket and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer, "Do you want some wine?"

Ignoring her question and going for some of her own Maura answered with, "Didn't you have plans tonight Jane? Weren't they with your family?"

Jane recalled an earlier conversation she had with Maura about the Rizzoli family plans for getting ready for Christmas together, "You mean didn't _we_ have plans tonight with my family? Nah, its okay I already called Ma earlier and told her we'd be late so there's no getting out of this…"

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane, "Jane…"

"What? You know you don't mind-" Jane suddenly stopped and pointed above Maura.

Maura simply stared at Jane, "I'm not falling for one of your childish tricks Jane. I'll look up and then you'll run away just so you can get away from this conversation. It's not going to work on me."

"But Maura," Jane pointed above Maura again, "when did you put a mistletoe in your house?"

Maura gave Jane a look of confusion then looked above her head, "Mistletoe? Jane I don't see mistletoe. Are you alright-"

Maura's breath was taken away when she felt Jane pull her head down and kissed her lips. When Maura responded to the kiss she could feel Jane smirk into her lips then Jane moved to her neck and kissed down to the junction where neck meets shoulder.

"Jane…"

Jane brought her head back up to Maura's face and she looked into Maura's eyes, "I know you don't have mistletoe in your house I just needed a reason to kiss you."

Maura grabbed the back of Jane's head and brought Jane closer, "You never need a reason to kiss me," she kissed Jane with all the love she had.

Jane pulled back, out of breath and loving every minute of it, "I'm glad to hear that. I love you Maur."

Maura pulled back breathing heavily and replied, "I love you too Jane."


End file.
